Alucinación
by Moonlightgirl86
Summary: Una pequeña historia sobre lo que empieza a sentir Sarah hacia Jareth después de su aventura en el laberinto.


**DISCLAIMER:** **Los per** **sonajes de Labyrinth no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Jim Henson Company, George Lucas y los respectivos actores, yo solo los he tomado prestaditos en esta ocasión, en esencia, para poder jugar a crear con ellos historias.**

 _ **El siguiente one-shot que les comparto es mi primera historia sobre este hermoso fandom, gracias al cual descubrí el vasto mundo de Fanfiction. Por ello decidí que era hora de hacerle un aporte, un pequeño tributo para David Bowie, nuestro maravilloso y ahora eterno rey del laberinto.  
**_

 _ **Nota: Este fic fue inspirado en gran parte por la bella imagen que tiene de portada. Un fan art que encontré un día curioseando en la web perteneciente a una artista llamada Cristina Siravo. Tenía que mencionarlo, agradeciéndole por crear algo tan lindo jejeje y a todos (as) ustedes de antemano también, gracias por leer esta historia.  
**_

 **ALUCINACIÓN**

Jamás olvidaría como se sintió la noche de la mascarada, hubiese ocurrido ese baile en realidad o fuese tan solo un sueño. Se había tratado de su primera fiesta de gala y había resultado más increíble de lo que se podía imaginar, mejor inclusive que las veladas románticas que se contaban en los libros que tanto le gustaba leer. Algo acrecentado por el hecho de que todos los allí presentes habían sido fairies o seres mágicos. Entidades que solo en su imaginación pensó contemplar alguna vez con tanta claridad, sin sospechar que llegaría esa ocasión en que se viera rodeada por ellos… y en medio de todo eso, en medio de su deslumbramiento y asombro ante la opulencia que se extendía frente a sus ojos, lo halló a él. Enigmático e imponente, muy bello, esperando por ella. Su mejor fantasía y también su peor pesadilla.

El momento en que lo divisó entre los danzantes, parado con su intimidante máscara en medio del salón, casi se le detuvo el corazón, más enseguida volvió a latirle al doble de rapidez al confirmar cuando retiró su antifaz que toda su atención se centraba de verdad solo en ella.

Él entonces, consciente del efecto de conmoción que le causaba, había comenzado un juego de escondidas, divertido de verla emocionada y ansiosa ante la expectativa de encontrarlo frente a frente, lo que después de algunos minutos (que a ella le resultaron extraños e interminables en medio de ese ambiente encantado y bonito pero frívolo, en el que al final se sentía no encajar bien) de manera inevitable terminó por suceder.

Las piernas empezaron a temblarle entonces al verlo acercársele con su profunda mirada clavada en la suya y su caminar elegante. Siempre distinguiéndose de los demás como si fuese poseedor de un halo luminoso aunque invisible que le otorgaba superioridad. Llegó a ella provocando que cientos de mariposas se alborotaran rebeldes en su interior. No podía negarlo, aunque por una parte intuía que debía conducirse con cuidado con él, le parecía también que era como un sol deslumbrante en un paraje lleno de sombras, el único hombre que le interesaba en esa fiesta llena de seres vulgares y alocados y el único, además, que le interesaba en ese mundo o en cualquier otro.

Recordaba con emoción el instante cuando la había sacado a bailar tomándola con delicadeza de la mano y bordeando suavemente con la que le quedaba libre su cintura, consiguiendo que se dispararan por su juvenil cuerpo chispas de electricidad y algo similar ocurrió al reflejarse, ya de cerca, en sus hermosos ojos azul hielo (" _uno mágicamente más oscuro que el otro_ ", según notó), tan singulares que parecieron al llegar a un punto, hipnotizarla, para que solo pudiese adorarlo a él. Tenía una mirada penetrante que hablaba de los muchos secretos que guardaba y que se moría por compartírselos.

Ella en respuesta, se dejó llevar al ritmo de la música que parecía dominar su cuerpo como un hechizo y se abandonó en sus brazos mientras él la dirigía en una danza hacia las estrellas. Se sintió entonces segura como nunca antes junto a alguien, como si hubiese estado esperando por esos momentos durante toda su vida y por fin hubiese encontrado a ese compañero ideal que de verdad la comprendiera, que quisiera estar a su lado y enseñarle a amar, lo que tanto había soñado. Una sensación cálida, de bienestar, le brotaba del alma y parecía rodearla, junto a él se sentía protegida, como si estuviera en casa.

Perdió así la noción del tiempo, cautivada por su galanura, por su caballerosidad, por la manera sensual y deliciosa en que olía, por el sonido de su aterciopelada voz cuando le cantó con ternura algunas estrofas de la dulce tonada que inundaba el aire, maravillándola, en tanto ambos giraban por el salón sin poder dejar de mirarse el uno al otro, embelesados. Todo aquello le llevó a creer en esos instantes en lo que le decía, era una declaración romántica. Intentó por lo tanto, descifrar el montón de sentimientos que alcanzaba a diferenciar en su mirada, llegando a la conclusión de que en total parecían formar un conjunto que se resumía en una sola palabra: _"Amor"…_ Lo supo aun siendo casi una niña, inocente e inexperta en el tema y el reconocerlo permitió que por unos instantes se sintiera poderosa y completa, la chica más dichosa y suertuda en el planeta, por tener de pretendiente nada menos y nada más que al Rey de los Goblins… y quiso creerle, estuvo a punto de hacerlo.

Ese corto lapso de tiempo junto a él (el galán de sus sueños) fue perfecto. No obstante, como toda ensoñación nunca es eterna, ésta llegó también a su fin con el repicar de las doce en un reloj, además trayéndole consigo la decepcionante caída en cuenta de que las cosas en realidad no eran tal como parecían. En un pestañear lo recordó todo y fue como recibir un balde de agua fría o lo que era peor, una puñalada directo en el corazón.

Ocurrió por suerte, poco antes de que el rey se atreviera a besarla, logrando reclamarla como suya y pudiera con ello esclavizar su alma al dejarla para siempre enamorada. Ella logró darse cuenta a tiempo de que era tan solo una víctima en su juego, en el cual para variar, él no se había desempeñado de forma honesta. No, no podía perdonarlo después de todo lo que le había hecho, luego de haberla tratado tan mal al intentar asustarla y engañarla, encima habiéndose llevado a su hermanito. Perdonar no iba a serle fácil.

Su príncipe perfecto se transformó entonces ante sus ojos en el villano que era. El poderoso y temible monarca de Underground, creador de un casi infranqueable laberinto, quien la había sometido a un hechizo para que se olvidara de todo.

Aquello destruyó la burbuja de ilusión en la que se encontraba sin poder dar marcha atrás, incluso antes de que corriera alejándose de él y rompiera el cristal del ballroom para poder escapar. ¿Cómo había podido estar ciega tanto tiempo?, no dejaba de recriminarse. Haber soñado y anhelado tanto algo imposible. Él nunca iba a cambiar y ella había intuído su personalidad aún antes de conocerlo en persona.

Aunque no era quien para juzgarlo, pues reconocía por su parte tampoco ser un ejemplo de bondad, no era justo ser presa de sus pérfidas maquinaciones. Estaba consciente de no ser prefecta, sí, y de que las cosas se habían suscitado de esa manera por su culpa debido a sus estúpidos deseos impulsivos e imprudentes, pero estaba arrepentida de ello. Era egocéntrica, vanidosa y egoísta…lo admitía...

" _Tal como él"_ (pensaba)

Pero que se podía pedir, era humana. Sin embargo, se había propuesto cambiar recapacitando en sus malas acciones y eso ya era un punto a su favor, al contrario de él, que estaba segura que nunca intentaría siquiera reivindicarse porque eso iba en contra de su naturaleza de ser un rey tirano de espíritu travieso, tramposo y burlón, como disfrutaba ser. No había por ello, lugar para conservar esperanzas y estar consciente de eso, le ocasionaba malestar y tristeza.

Esa era la verdad contada de una manera sencilla. En resumen, los dos no eran muy distintos y quizá por eso mismo se atraían... pero como se ha dicho antes, era algo imposible.

Sabía que guardar sentimientos hacia él era enfermizo, tóxico, porque a la larga lo único que conseguiría sería hacerse daño y a pesar de ello todavía estaban allí, arraigados muy dentro de ella y era difícil negarlos. Continuaban profundizándose día a día, expandiendo en su interior sus raíces así no lo quisiera, haciéndose más fuertes y aquello le hacía renegar y enojarse consigo misma, al punto de comenzar a andar con frecuencia de mal humor con todos los que la rodeaban por pura frustración de no poder estar a su lado.

Se preguntaba a menudo ¿qué era lo que había visto en él que tanto la atraía?... Quizá había sido la impresión que le diera de ser un alma incomprendida que necesitaba de urgencia verdaderos amigos o un amor, así como ella misma, o su manera de andar seguro por la vida, sin temerle a nada o que nada le pareciese imposible. Y su nombre… ¿Qué tenía su nombre que no podía dejar de evocarlo o pronunciarlo en secreto sin suspirar? Tal vez era porque le parecía demasiado dulce para pertenecer a alguien tan complicado.

Dándose vueltas en la cama abrazada a su almohada, cada día intentaba armar el rompecabezas que constituía para ella, Jareth. Porque en contra de lo que conocía de él, quería entenderlo. Era oficial, la cabeza y el corazón no siempre logran ponerse de acuerdo y ahora ella comprobaba para sí misma esa clásica teoría que tan cursi le pareciera en otros tiempos.

Con el pasar de las semanas después de su extenuante sueño, cuando su travesía por el inmenso laberinto que bordeaba la ciudad de los Goblins comenzó a volverse cada vez más borrosa, a transformarse en parte de sus recuerdos y dejó de convocar seguido a sus compañeros de juegos y de aventuras puesto que debía continuar con lo que le deparaba la vida y crecer al estar próxima a comenzar la Preparatoria, fue notando con sorpresa que algo curioso le sucedía... No podía dejar de pensar en Jareth como debía ser normal y se reprendía a sí misma por ello... porque eso en resumidas cuentas, dolía. Supo así que estaba perdida. El misterioso Rey había empezado una partida en la cual después de todo había ganado y sí tenía poder sobre ella… pero no podía dejárselo saber. No, después de haber sido reconocida como la campeona del laberinto al ser la única en la historia que hubiera conseguido atravesarlo y de dejarle en claro que no le interesaban sus ofrecimientos, enojada por lo que había hecho. No podía por lo tanto rebajarse dejándole al descubierto sus sentimientos. Tenía su dignidad.

Era peligrosa además la situación porque así como aquel rey mago usualmente era cruel con sus enemigos, súbditos y conciudadanos, también debía ser rencoroso y podía mandarla a encarcelar o a perseguir a causa de su resentimiento luego de que ella le hubiese rechazado sin piedad, aun cuando le suplicara e intentara explicarle que lo había hecho todo por ella y por complacerla, pidiéndole que se quedara a su lado y que lo amara también tal como él la amaba.

" _Tan solo te pido tan poco…"_

Sus palabras todavía resonaban en su mente. Recordarlo le producía un dolor en el estómago y hacía que le escocieran los ojos al darle ganas de llorar. Extrañaba al final de cuentas a ese excéntrico rey goblin así no se lo propusiera y pensar en que había sido capaz de expresarle todo aquello dejando a un lado su noble posición así como de haberle ofrecido realizar todos sus sueños y ella no lo había valorado, le lastimaba. Desde ya sabía que siempre llevaría consigo ese cargo de conciencia.

Comenzó a intentar por lo tanto bloquear cualquier tipo de pensamiento hacia él, haciendo caso omiso a sus deseos de volver a verlo o de consultarles a sus amigos si se encontraba bien. Comprendía que no podía volver atrás, no podía manejar el tiempo como él lo hacía, no podía regresar al pasado y pedirle que se conocieran de otro modo, confesarle que era su héroe de leyendas y cuánto lo admiraba. Solo le quedaba dar la vuelta a ese raro capítulo de su vida que no sabía a ciencia cierta si se trataba de una alucinación o no… Quizá todo ella misma lo había inventado en base a sus gustos y aficiones, quizá el mágico reino de Underground solo existía en su imaginación. No podía por lo mismo, estar enamorada de un hombre irreal. Crecer era la única manera de superarlo y de no volverse loca.

Sin embargo ocurrió en una ocasión casi al amanecer, días después de que tomara esa resolución, a esa hora en que aún está oscuro y se pueden observar las estrellas y la luna brillando en el cielo, que escuchó una encantadora y varonil voz llamarla entre sueños…

" _Regresa Sarah, regresa…_ "

Fue una súplica enamorada que retumbó con claridad dentro de su mente, haciéndola de inmediato despertar. Era él, estaba segura.

Sarah se sentó con intriga en la cama intentando procesar lo sucedido, más obligándose a calmar su corazón agitado, llegó a la conclusión pocos minutos después de que debía tratarse otra vez de un producto de su imaginación, puesto que él a esas alturas, si de verdad existía en otra dimensión y siendo tan poderoso y asediado por montones de mujeres, feys o no feys como lo era, ya no debía siquiera recordarla. ¿Qué podía encontrarle de interesante el Rey de los Goblins como para no olvidarla? Era una simple mortal, para colmo menor de edad que hasta se había dado el lujo de despreciarlo, no debía querer verla (…Aunque la voz dentro de su cabeza hubiese sonado tan real…).

Afligida, Sarah meditó sobre aquello extraviando su vista en el vacío pero pocos minutos después como en respuesta a sus cavilaciones, notó que algo inusual ocurría en la habitación y se levantó alarmada del lecho para poder acercarse con cautela al espejo del tocador.

Éste para su estupefacción, de repente parecía brillar en los bordes con un misterioso fulgor celeste de otro mundo, que desapareció de súbito cuando rozó con sus dedos el frío cristal en el que se reflejaba su propia y pálida faz, volviendo así a quedarse la habitación envuelta entre sombras al igual que sus confusos sentimientos.

Se preguntó entonces si existía la posibilidad de que el Rey Goblin pensara todavía en ella y si tal vez la observaba desde sus lejanos dominios a través de sus mágicos cristales… y quizás, si estaba detrás de ese espejo, esperándola.

* * *

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer este preámbulo de una nueva historia**_

 _ **Belén (Moonlightgirl86)  
**_


End file.
